Notes of the Heart
by casabellax
Summary: Something a little random, basically notes/text messages/instant messages between the beloved Twilight characters
1. May 16

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

_**May 16, 2005: Second Hour Government and Politics**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella:** I hate this class

**Edward:** What happened this time?

**Bella: **Absolutely nothing

**Edward: **And?

**Bella: **That's it

**Edward: **What is the problem then?

**Bella:** Obviously. I'm bored.

**Edward: **Bella, I think you should pay attention to class rather than texting me. I want you to pass with flying colors.

**Bella: **Sure, sure.

_**Ten minutes later: Second Hour Government and Politics**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella: **Who was the 36 president?

**Edward: **Lyndon B. Johnson

**Bella: **Thanks. I knew you would know.

**Edward:** He wasn't a bad president. He went in after John F Kennedy was assasinated.

**Bella: **Yeah, yeah, I'm just getting my participation points up :)

**Edward: **Pay attention. I won't answer your texts from now on because... you don't want to fail do you? And I can't always do your work for you.

**Bella:** Okay, okay.

_**Another five minutes later: Second Hour Government and Politics**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella: **Edward who was the black person that Lyndon B. Johnson appointed into cabinet?

**Bella: **Edward? I really need your help!

**Bella: **Please?

**Bella: **Edward come on, help a girl out!

**Bella: **I love you

**Edward: **You always get me on that. His name was Robert Weaver and he was the secretary of housing.

**Bella: **THANKYOUTHANKYOU

**Edward: **You're welcome.

**S**_**ixth Hour Biology**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella: **Edward this is the only class we have together

**Edward: **Why don't you just talk to me if you are sitting next to me?

**Bella: **I don't want to get caught.

**Edward: **And you think Mr. Banner won't notice us tapping away on our phones?

**Bella: **Good point.

_**10:45 PM Bella's House**_

**Instant Message from iBella! to PianoMan**

**iBella!:** Hi there, loverboy

**PianoMan:** Hello to you too.

**iBella!: **I just want to tell you Charlie's being difficult tonight, and doesn't plan on sleeping until oh, I don't know, 2 in the morning? Apparently there's a really good game on.

**PianoMan: **Interesting. Shall I wait until tomorrow to see you again? I don't think I can wait that long, to be honest.

**iBella!:** No, I'm telling you my closet is pretty roomy... if you catch my drift.

**PianoMan: **I'll be over in ten minutes.

**iBella!: **Awesome. See you then!


	2. May 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! The characters, I mean. I own the book, but not the characters. I'm not Stephenie.**

_**May 17 2005: First Hour English**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella: **Save me

**Edward: **Did you trip again?

**Bella: **No... I'm dying of boredom.

**Bella: **Do you think they would notice if I went to the bathroom and never came back?

**Edward: **Yes

**Bella: **Too bad. Meet me at your car in 5 minutes?

**Edward: **Bella you shouldn't skip class.

**Bella: **My leg is bothering me.

**Edward: **Bella, you shouldn't use serious medical excuses just because you are bored.

**Bella: **But it really does hurt. Actually it itches. Like mad. See you in five minutes!

**Edward: **Bella I don't approve of your behavior

**Edward: **Bella you seriously should not do this.

**Edward: **You are absolutely impossible.

_**Forks Hospital**_

**Text Message from Edward to Alice**

**Edward: **Alice, Bella is in the hospital.

**Alice: **WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED WHY?!

**Edward: **And you didn't see it coming?

**Alice: **I was focusing on my studies, unlike you.

**Alice: **What happened?

**Edward: **She was bored.

**Alice: **And?

**Edward: **She went to the nurse who immediately called Carlisle so she could get taken to the hospital.

**Alice:** Oh. So she's okay?

**Edward: **Yes. I was just giving you the rundown, in case Carlisle takes it out on me.

**Alice: **He shouldn't.

**Edward: **I know.

_**Bella's House: 5:20 PM**_

**Instant Message from sportsbrother to iBella!**

**sportsbrother: **Hey Bella, are you okay? You left in the middle of English and I thought you know, I'd check to see how you were doing.

**iBella!: **I'm fine, thank you Mike. I'm busy right now.

**sportsbrother: **Okay, well do you want to maybe do something later tonight.

**iBella!: **Sorry, I have plans with Edward. You know, my boyfriend?

**sportsbrother: **Right. Sorry.

_**Bella's House: 11:30 PM**_

**Instant Message from iBella! To PianoMan**

**iBella!: **Oh Edward! Come over and play ;)

**PianoMan:** One of the many times I'm glad that I have the mindreading gift.

**iBella!: **Teehee


	3. May 18

**Disclaimer: HEY MAN I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. I DO OWN A COMPUTER, HOWEVER, AND WITH THIS COMPUTER I GIVE YOU FUNNIES! At least, I think they're funny... these notes... pretty amusing no?**

_**May 18 2005: First Hour English**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella: **Edward please please please please please please help me!

**Edward: **Were you asked a question you don't know the answer to?

**Bella: **No, its worse. Much, much worse.

**Bella: **Mike's hitting on me.

**Bella:** Again.

**Edward: **Punch him?

**Bella: **Edward I'm appalled! So violent, but I might just take your advice.

_**10 minutes later: First Hour English**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella: **Oh god, Edward

**Edward: **What now? Did you knock Mike unconscious and you're now being questioned?

**Bella: **I wish

**Bella: **He asked me to prom, Edward. PROM!!

**Bella: **!!

**Bella: **In case you didn't understand my point Edward, I said !!

**Bella: **Edward

_Bella started to type another message, but Edward burst through the door. She grinned brightly at him, but shrunk away as he stalked over to Mike._

"_Stop hitting on my girlfriend," He fumed. Bella reluctantly held in a fit of giggles._

"_Mr. Cullen, may I ask why you're interrupting my class?"_

"_The nurse told me to fetch Bella so she could have her leg checked," Edward answered innocently. Bella stood up shakily, and Edward grabbed her books and bag._

"_Very nice," She complimented him as soon as they left the room._

"_I'm not letting some scumbag ask my girlfriend to prom. And she's already busy that night," He added, still fuming._

"_I'm busy?" __Bella asked innocently._

"_Yes." He responded, not elaborating._

"_Calm me down please," Edward looked at Bella, his tawny eyes solid._

"_Whatever you say, buddy," She smirked, kissing him lightly on the nose._

_**6:15 PM Bella's House**_

**Instant Message from iBella! To PianoMan and PerfectxPixie**

**iBella!: **Let's do something tonight. I'm sick of sitting around here, alone with Edward. Imagine that. Me. Alone. With. Edward. -shudder-

**PianoMan: **Such a kind and considerate soul.

**iBella!: **I love you.

**PianoMan: **I know.

**PerfectxPixie: **I would greatly appreciate you two not being soppy and lovey-dovey while I'm in a chatroom with you.

**PerfectxPixie: **So, tonight. How about shopping!!

**PerfectxPixie: **You there?

**iBella!:** On second though, being alone with Edward isn't so bad after all.

**PerfectxPixie: **Oh come on Bella!

**iBella! has signed off**

**PerfectxPixie: **Edward?

**PianoMan: **I'm with Bella.

**PianoMan has signed off**

**PerfectxPixie has changed their name to PissedxPixie**


	4. May 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... and sorry about not updating this in a while. I'm focused on Prep yo.**

_**May 19 2005: Third Hour Trigonometry**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella: **EDWARD SAVE ME

**Edward: **From what?

**Bella: **JESS IS INTERROGATING ME! Suck her blood.

**Edward:** Bella, I can't suck her blood just because she is irritating you. That would be going against everything that Carlisle has taught me.

**Bella: **Please?

**Edward:** Bella, just ignore her.

**Bella: **FINE YA BAD BOYFRIEND

**Edward: **That's a loose interpretation of the word boy…

**Bella: **Yes I know. Pay attention to class, Edward! You rebel.

_**Bella's House: 5:15 PM**_

**Instant Message from PissedxPixie to iBella! and PianoMan**

**PissedxPixie: **Shopping tonight?

**iBella!: No.**

**PissedxPixie: PLEASE?!**

**iBella!: NO.**

**PianoMan: Alice, stop plotting.**

**PissedxPixie: STOP READING MY MIND.**

**iBella!: What was the "pissed pixie" plotting?**

**PianoMan: How to get you out of your room.**

**iBella!: Why should I leave my room when you can come in?**

**PianoMan: You bring out the human in me.**

**PissedxPixie: Get your own chat room!**

__

_**iBella! has left the chat room.**_

_**PianoMan has left the chat room.**_

_**Bella's House: 10:37 PM**_

"_Edward, I don't want to go to bed now," Bella whined as Edward tucked the blankets around her torso._

"_You have to, love. We have school tomorrow." She sighed haughtily._

"_How am I supposed to sleep with you here?"_

"_You've done it before."_

"_But I don't _want_ to! I want to stay up and talk to you!" Bella pouted, and Edward gazed at her with adoration apparent in his eyes._

"_Bella, I'll be here as long as you want me to."_

"_As long as I want?"_

"_As long as it is best for you."_

"_That's not the same thing."_

"_Yes it is," he challenged quietly, pressing his lips to her cheek. She shuddered, dropping the argument._

"_Forever. I'll always want you," She murmured, before sleep claimed her._


	5. May 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters, settings etc. belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended with the writing of this story.**

_**May 28 2005: Fourth Hour Spanish**_

**Text Message from Bella to Edward**

**Bella: **Edward, we haven't done this in a while…

**Edward: **That's because you had all of your electronic devices confiscated by Charlie.

**Bella: **I was unjustly punished.

**Edward:** You stayed over at my house for two nights without clearing it with Charlie. He may love Alice, but he needs to know where you are.

**Bella: **Well, what does that have to do with my phone and computer?

**Edward:** Everything. Now was their a point in this whole conversation?

**Bella: **Yes. Jessica keeps bothering me about prom. I tell her I don't want to buy a last minute ticket, but she pushes it onto me anyways. I'M NOT GOING TO PROM

**Edward:** That's tomorrow.

**Bella:** Yes it is. Thank you, captain obvious.

**Edward: **Aren't you supposed to be doing a worksheet now?

**Bella: **What the…? How did you know?!

**Edward:**I can read minds, remember? And no matter what you do, Jessica will keep pestering you. She wants you to see how happy she and Mike are together.

_**Seventh Hour Physical Education**_

**Text Message from Edward to Bella**

**Edward: **Bella, I'm on my way to get you from the nurse's office. What did you do this time?

**Bella:** Knocked myself out for a good few minutes

**Edward: **Bella, in the Gymnasium, with a…?

**Bella:** Basketball

**Edward: **I should have known. I'm almost there.

_**Bella's House: 10:07 PM**_

**Instant Message from iBella! To PianoMan**

**iBella!: **You should change your name to PianoVamp!

**PianoMan: **Though that is clever, I don't think I will. It could blow my cover if somebody found out about it.

**iBella!:** Hehe, BLOW!!!!!!

**PianoMan: **Very mature, Bella.

**iBella!: **!!!

**PianoMan: **Bella… completely inappropriate and not the time. I may not be human, but I am a man.

**iBella!:** WOAH

**PianoMan: **Okay, let's act our age, shall we?

**iBella!:**Right. Sorry. So, I miss you. Come over?

**PianoMan:** Absolutely. Be there in… three. I'm going to run, because Charlie is asleep. I am correct in assuming that, no?

**iBella!:** Yeah, he's asleep. Oh, and I have something for you to ponder over while you run.

**PianoMan: **I won't hit any trees.

**iBella!:** Not funny. I was going to say I love you, but I'm not sure I mean it anymore…

**PianoMan:** You do. See you soon!

_**PianoMan has signed off**_

**iBella!:** Stupid, sparkly, Volvo-driving, immortal, vampire boyfriend.

_**iBella! has signed off**_


End file.
